A Taste of Vodka
by PixieDust291
Summary: Canada is sick and tired of being mistaken for America. In an attempt to forget his sorrows he travels to Russia's homeland for the very potent and also tasty vodka. However, his drunkenness gets the better of him and he gives Russia a little more then he originally planned on. But Canada wasn't complaining. If anything, he wanted more... vodka.


**WARNING!** This fanfic contains explicit sex of an erotic homosexual nature, Russia x Canada. There is alcohol use and very erotic situations!

**The Taste of Vodka**

By Pixiedust291

_For Saby-Cat_

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Russia had been sitting around enjoying the bars warm air and quiet nighttime atmosphere when to his surprise Canada entered through the doors. He looked around and after spotting Russia he seemed a little hesitant, but eventually walked over. The younger and quieter nation greeted him and then asked if perhaps it would be alright to join him. Russia smiled and inclined his hand, offering Canada a seat. Russia had no problems with Canada's company and, truthfully, the other nation's presence in his land was not completely surprising. Their lands were relatively close to one another and Canada was always welcome.

Though Canada's unannounced visit did peak Russia's curiosity. Usually the blond only ever came to him when there was business or politics to discuss. However, this time Canada seemed to have none of those intentions in mind. As he slid next to Russia he seemed... melancholy.

"Can I drink with you?" Canada asked. Russia nodded and then offered him a shot from one of the many bottles of vodka on the table. Canada downed the shot in one gulp, "Another please." Russia was not one to question a man's motives so he did as Canada asked.

After several shots Canada's cheeks turned an adorable pink. Still, he urged for more. Several more shots were shared and then Canada had his head on the table. He leaned to one side and snuggled next to Russia's arm in the process as he whined and hiccupped. He seemed to have lost all his inhibitions and shyness somewhere around the end of the first bottle.

"I hate being mistaken for my brother all the time..." he laughed bitterly and then an almost evil grin spread across his face, "...but there is a difference between us..."

"Da?" Russia asked, amused by Canada's sudden forwardness. Besides, Russia was always willing to hear anything humiliating or embarrassing where America was concerned.

"Yup, I'm bigger than him." he grinned. One of his hands grasped Russia's free hand and slid it down the inside of his thigh. "If you know what I mean, eh." Russia's brow rose at Canada's implication. He casually took another drink of Vodka, and pulled his hand away. He suppressed his urge to smile at his own deviousness.

"I don't believe you." He told Canada, making the blond's eyes go wide with hurt.

"Wha-why not?" Canada whined as he leaned forward. He looked as if he were about to cry. He was too cute.

"I have not seen it, therefore I cannot believe it." Canada's expression turned angry and he grabbed Russia's arm, pulling it between his legs. Russia's large palm cupped against his groin, where he could feel a quickly hardening erection.

"Then I'll show you!" he protested as he began to take off his coat and unbutton his trousers. Russia could only smile. The few patrons that were in the bar seemed to grow a little uneasy, but one glare from Russia had the humans turning away and ignoring their ministrations.

Canada tossed his discarded coat on the table and then stood, wobbling slightly, as he undid the zipper and pulled his pants down to his knees. "There! See!" Canada pointed. He was still wearing his boxer briefs, but the sheer adorableness of them alone had Russia grinning. The underwear was white with Canada's customary red maple leaf over the crotch. The red leaf was obviously tented. It seemed Canada was one of the few people that instead of getting silly or angry when drunk; he got extremely affectionate and horny. How perfect.

"I do not see." Russia answered, keeping his voice calm and conversational. Canada pouted. "You are still covered, my friend." At his words Canada blushed and seemed to glance around the bar. "They see nothing, and even if they do they will not speak to anyone else." He reached out to cup Canada's right cheek with his hand. "Show me, da?"

Canada's blush darkened before he nodded. Kicking his boot off and the rest of his pants, his thumbs then dipped under the waist bands and pulled downward. Canada's cream colored skin was almost as pail as Russia's but yet it seemed to glow. When his erection bobbed free the rather impressive length curved upward and smacked against his stomach, leaving a small wet spot. Canada gasped slightly at the unintentional sensation.

Russia smiled and stretched out a hand, caressing his fingertip and palm over Canada's flat stomach. Canada jerked slightly at the touch, but a soft exhale of breath escaped his mouth. His skin was so warm, so yielding, so inviting. Russia looked upward at Canada's blushing, embarrassed, and yet aroused face. His lavender eyes were glassy and his curly blonde hair was disheveled due to the winter winds. Russia trailed a finger down to Canada's erection, taping the head teasingly. Canada moaned.

"Become one with Russia, da?" Russia whispered so that only Canada would here. The other nation's eyes widened slightly but when Russia's hand circled around his cock, Canada arched and nodded vigorously.

Warmth, sweetness, and absolute submission... it's everything Russia loved.

He brought Canada closer so that the blonde was straddling his lap while Russia's hand continued to stroke him leisurely. "Have you done this before Canada?" Usually Russia would not particularly care enough to ask, but Canada always had this way about him that caused all the other nations to feel rather protective. Canada nodded. Russia's curiosity peaked. "With who?" Canada shook his head, not wanting to say. "With America? England?" Canada looked away, refusing to meet his gaze. Russia only knew of one nation that he was sure had sunk his teeth into Canada's delicate flesh. Then again, France had for the most part molested or slept with practically every nation that was not strong enough to defend themselves.

It mattered not. Russia liked the way that Canada was moaning and pressing against him. He was sure that when he was inside him, Canada would positively be beautiful riding his enormous cock. Russia smirked. Canada was indeed big, but Russia was not envious of his size. He was not _envious_ of _anyone_.

"Поцелуй меня." Russia whispered in Canada's ear. He gave a hard tug to Canada's sex.

Canada bucked and gasped "I-I don't know what that means."

"Kiss me." Russia repeated in English.

Canada nodded, "Bien." He leaned down and pressed his lips sweetly to Russia's mouth. Russia was enveloped in warmth and when he pushed his tongue inside Canada's mouth, he tasted the sweet and tangy flavor of maple syrup. He moaned into the blonde's mouth and his free hand went around to explore and the press against the Canadian's ass. Canada did not resist him, in fact he pushed backward and Russia's fingers slipped inside with little resistance. Canada moaned. Russia did not mind a little pain or some darker pleasure, but there was something to be said for when his partners were so willing and responsive.

He thrust his fingers inside and scissored them apart. Canada panted in his grasp and the kisses he received were more feverish and passionate. The blonde seemed to enjoy open mouthed French kisses, Russia need not ask why. He gave Canada just as good as he got and practically fucked his mouth with his tongue. Canada enjoyed every moment of it. Tears of desire and need came to his lavender here.

Russia's amethyst eyes darkened. Enough games, he wanted to feel the younger nation under him and hear him screaming his name. He broke their kiss and gently pushed Canada away. A look of worry came to the other man's eyes. Russia stroked his cheek to calm him, before handing him one more shot of vodka. Canada took the shot and tossed it back, consuming it in one gulp.

"Very good, now get on the table." Canada blinked. "Lay on your stomach." The blonde looked to the table and then moved his body, bending over it. His coat was spread out under him so his bare skin did not have to touch the cold table. The only piece of clothing the Canadian still had on was his white blouse shirt and loosened tie. As he bent over the table his ass was completely bare for Russia's taking.

Russia, however, was still fully dressed. He stood up and undid the fly of his pants. Canada dared a look over his should and he could not help the exclamation that left his mouth at the sight. Russia smiled and caressed a soothing hand down Canada's back. "I promise to be cautious." Some of the worry and surprise did not leave Canada's eyes.

Russia poured another shot of vodka and then lifted it high. Spreading the Canadian opened his then poured the shot directly on his anus. Canada trembled at the feeling and closed his eyes, hiding his face in his hands.

When he left the broad and thick head of Russia's erection he concentrated on his breathing pushing out as Russia tried to push inside. The burn was exponential, but so was the pleasure of being stretched so wide. Canada dared not make a sound. He just continued his shallow breathing as Russia slid every ridged inch of his dick inside him. Only when he felt Russia's thighs against his ass did he know it was finished. He felt impossibly full and as if his body were going to burst. His alcoholic haze helped with the pain.

Russia released a satisfied sigh, "You are wonderful." He pulled back and then thrust back in. Canada cried out, stuttering the word maple. "You are very tight Canada, and so hot around me." A dark chuckle escaped him. "You seem to enjoy me being inside you, da? Perhaps I should keep you." Russia grinned. "Does that appeal to you Canada? Me making you cum and scream every night?" He pulled back and thrust in again, hard.

"Russia!" Canada nearly screamed. The larger nation was not holding back now as he thrust hard and fast inside him. The sheer ferocity and power of each thrust was nearly sending Canada over the other side of the table. Russia took a bruising hold on his hips, keeping him in place. Canada didn't care. It felt absolutely amazing. He tried as best he could to rock backwards and meet every one of Russia's thrusts. His body trembled and arched. It craved and wanted more. He could feel his orgasm approaching with such speed that he feared he would not last much longer.

"R-Russia I-," his words were lost on a strangled moan as Russia's hand wrapped around and stroked his dripping cock.

"Cum in my hand Canada," he growled. "Now!"

The verbal order reverberated through Canada's body and suddenly his back arched. He screamed as his orgasm slammed into him. His release erupted and covered Russia's fingers. Some of it even dripped to the floor.

Russia made a sound of approval as he gave Canada's ass a playful squeeze, "Very good." He pulled out abruptly, causing Canada to yelp. "Now turn around." Canada's body was weak and trembling violently, but he managed to turn around. Russia pointed downward with his finger and Canada got on his knees in front of him. "Open your mouth." Canada's face was still blushing. His eyes were heavy lidded, his hair a tussled mess, and his glasses were fogged. Canada opened his mouth, Russia's erection merely centimeters from his face. The Russian stroked himself in one long and slow motion. Hot, sticky, cum splashed onto Canada's face but most of it went into his mouth. Canada closed one of his eyes as one particular spurt covered his right cheek. He moaned as Russia's flavor spread over his tongue. Russia's body only stiffened slightly before me moved away, his grin smug and very pleased. "Swallow."

Canada closed his mouth, and shivered at the exoticness as the Russian's cum slid down his throat. It tasted exactly like the delicious vodka they had been drinking not an hour before.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Russia once again sat quietly drinking at his own personal booth in his favorite bar. However it seemed slightly different now. The bar seemed more... crowded, particularly by women. Russia didn't care as long as they were relatively quiet and did not disturb him. He absently ran a hand over the tabletop. He swore he could still feel Canada's alluring warmth. He absently wondered if he had gone a little too far when the door to the bar opened. What quiet chatter there was all but stopped.

Russia turned and looked, seeing Canada standing by the door. The blond immediately locked gazes with him. He blushed but did not hesitate to walk over. He smiled, knowingly. "It has been a while since we last saw each other Russia." Canada began. "I do not wish to impose," the look in his eyes told Russia the Canadian knew exactly what he was doing. "But would you mind if I drank with you again." A slow smile spread across Russia's features. Like before he gestured with his hand and Canada sat down. "I don't know why," Canada said as he took the shot of vodka Russia offered him, "but I seem to be addicted to vodka now. I can't seem to get enough."

Russia nodded. "Vodka is good, da?"

Canada smiled. "Da."

The End

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**A/N:** The coverart for this fic was done by Saby-Cat on Deviantart. Please visit her lovely gallery, for she has done several artworks for my various fics. I am very grateful.

Though I also blame her for showing me how cute Russia and Canada are together.


End file.
